Sustituto
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: Y Serena vuelve a llorar, pero esta vez no es por su amor perdido. Llora por ser tonta, por manipular a alguien que siempre le brindó su apoyo incondicional, por someter a Clemont a ese juego retorcido y sucio. Porque reconoce que lo usó para desquitarse de lo que Ash nunca le daría.


• _ **Sustituto•**_

 _Para Andy Elric_

 _Advertencia Lime._

* * *

Él no sabe a ciencia cierta cómo han llegado a las circunstancias actuales. Ella; tan hermosa y endeble a sus ojos. Orgullosa y altiva como para necesitar ayuda, o para solicitársela a él. Pero sin embargo allí está, en su cama, entre sus sábanas, con la misma excusa de siempre.

Pero mientras desde su posición contempla la suave porción de piel descubierta, no puede evitar la tentación de recorrer con sus dedos ese mapa corporal que a estas alturas tan bien conoce. Cuerpo que ha saboreado a gusto y placer, siendo un juego, una trampa en la que cayó lentamente en el transcurso de unos pocos meses.

Una mentira a medias que sangra cual herida interna que nunca termina de cicatrizar. Una verdad callada a voces que quema sus entrañas, y llena sus tripas de un líquido amargo que amenaza con desbordar. Él sabe que no solo están engañado a los demás, sino que él mismo es una víctima en esa guerra inútil.

Vuelve la vista una vez más, y pese a que sus anteojos no están ahí para ayudarle, él conoce al dedillo cuanta ondulación y planicie se extiende en ese territorio del cual se cree dueño. Suave y hermosa conquista que por las extrañas circunstancias actuales saborea amargamente. Porque el cuerpo de Serena es suyo, pero su corazón no.

Su corazón está a miles de kilómetros de distancia, y aunque esa danza sensual y erótica parece amalgamarlos y convertirnos en uno, él sabe que hay otro nombre, otro rostro añorado en sus pensamientos; y aunque ella devuelve sus besos ardorosos, gime sonoramente su éxtasis y se mueve sometiéndolo al placer que los recorre, sus ojos permanecen cerrados como si no quisiera verlo. Porque de hacerlo el hechizo se rompería y se vería cara a cara con la cruel realidad.

Porque él no era _él_.

Era un sustituto. Un muñeco triste y ridículo que se conforma con esa migaja de afecto -porque a eso no puede llamarlo amor-. Y quizás sea sexo. Solo buen sexo que distrae las mentes y los corazones de lo que no se puede tener.

Él se inclina hacia la redondez de ese bello hombro desnudo, y aprieta sus labios en esa sección de piel, recordando como esa locura sin nombre había comenzado.

…

…

…

 _Un año atrás._

La noche era fría a pesar de que estaban en el centro pokemon de ciudad Luminalia. Y aunque era un lugar acogedor, la baja temperatura se sentía como el aliento de un dragón de hielo.

Él se preparaba para ir a dormir cuando un ligero rasguño se reflejó en su puerta. Malhumorado se levantó a abrir, seguro que se trataría de alguna travesura de Bonnie, de esas por las que luego debía de desvelarse por las picardías de su pequeña hermana, y arreglar lo que fuera que hubo hecho… Pero al dar el tirón seco a la puerta, descubrió que no era su hermana quien estaba de pie en el umbral sino otra persona. Una que obviamente quería ver pero que nunca se imaginó en tal circunstancia.

Serena lucía un camisonsillo blanco de algodón, no demasiado pequeño ni revelador. Su cabello, a pesar de los años transcurridos seguía corto hasta los hombros y se negaba a dejárselo crecer, sin embargo estaba revuelto en un delicioso caos.

−¿Serena? −arriesgó inseguro, y hasta sintiéndose tonto de semejante pregunta cuando estaba viéndole frente a él. Se obligó a cerrar la boca, y con ese gesto nervioso que ella le inspiraba deslizó la mano libre entre su cabello −¿Qué ocurre?

−¿Puedo entrar? −Sus ojos azules se abrieron estremecidos al preguntar eso. Parecía desesperada, como si hubiera cometido algo terrible, y el peso de sus acciones fuera desmesurado como para sostenerla. Empuñó sus manos nerviosa y reiteró −Clemont… ¿me permites entrar?

Él se guardó el torrente de preguntas que quemó sus labios y moviéndose a un lado la invitó a su habitación con un gesto. Cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyado contra esta no sabiendo que hacer ni que decir. Una cosa era recibir a esa misma chica durante una invitación normal a su habitación… ¡pero otra muy distinta era recibirla durante la noche, cuando todos dormían…! Mientras ella luce tan vulnerable, tan cercana… tan…

−¿Clemont? −la suave voz de Serena lo volvió a la realidad.

−Lo siento… veo que no puedes dormir −sonriendo tímidamente se rascó la nuca −¿En qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Quieres que te consiga un café o…?

Y ahí iba el amigo perfecto a auto sacrificarse como siempre lo hizo, anteponiendo el bienestar de ella por sobre el suyo.

−No− Serena lo frenó antes de que él se diera vuelta para salir. Sujetaba su manga con dedos nerviosos, y de pronto empezó a temblar.

−Serena ¿Qué ocurre?

−¡H-Hice… hice algo horrible…! −se lamentó cubriendo su rostro con la otra mano −Al… algo por lo que Ash me odiará por siempre…

Y se quebró. Serena la orgullosa y altiva muchacha siempre segura de sí misma estaba llorando frente él presa de un ataque de histeria y desesperación. Dio un paso hacia ella y le ofreció su hombro para desahogarse. Lo que esta no dudó y se precipitó rauda a su pecho.

Entonces Clemont volvió a ser el pilar que siempre fue y permaneció estoico y fuerte, tragándose lo que sentía al tenerla entre sus brazos, ordenándose a sí mismo contenerse y no desbordar. Permitiéndose un toque ligero y amistoso en los hombros y cabello de la muchacha que no pusiera en evidencia sus propios sentimientos.

−¿Quieres contarme que ocurrió? −aventuró con voz suave.

Serena sacudió la cabeza en negación y empuñó aún más su camiseta entre las manos, hundiendo más su rostro como si eso fuera posible. Deseando quizás que la tierra la tragase.

−¿Cómo puedo ayudarte si no me dices que pasa? −murmuró luego manteniendo su papel.

Ella soltó un sollozo más fuerte −¿Tú me consideras bonita?

Miró su cabello color miel que era lo único que podía advertir desde su posición, y la pregunta le pareció risible.

¿Bonita? Serena era única. Pese a su carácter caprichoso y aniñado era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Sus ojos eran un espejo del cielo, y su cabello semejante a caramelo líquido, que cuando lo iluminaba el sol adquiría un matiz dorado que brillaba junto con su alma, y con su piel de alabastro.

Era hermosa, algo testaruda; insoportable, podía agregar. También altanera, soberbia, y muy consciente del grado de fascinación que provocaba en el sexo opuesto. Pero estaba profundamente enamorada de alguien que no era él.

−Eres única Serena− pronunció luego de pensar cómo responder sin sonar demasiado estúpido, y resguardando sus sentimientos.

La joven alzó la cabeza y Clemont vio esos ojos anegados de lágrimas nacientes. Y la expresión que le daba era tan triste y desesperada que lo estremeció por entero −¿Lo soy?

−Lo eres. Eres hermosa Serena.

−Entonces demuéstramelo…−jadeó en el último aliento consciente antes de apresar sus labios ardientes con los suyos.

La acción lo tomó tan de sorpresa que el rubio permaneció indemne unos segundos, hasta que tomó conciencia y dio un paso hacia atrás rompiendo el contacto.

−¿Q-qué haces?

−¡P-por favor… no me rechaces tú también!

Y ese _tú también_ le dio la clave de lo que había sucedido entre Serena y su amigo. Y sintió tanta pena y compasión por ella que volvió a acercarse para contenerla, como había hecho -y como hará- siempre.

Empero la respuesta de Serena fue otra; alzando sus labios de rubí volvió a su encuentro besándole con urgencia. Sin darle tiempo a nada, anclando sus brazos delgados en torno al cuello masculino, juntando su cuerpo estremecido al de él.

−Espera…−era obvio que Clemont se debatía entre lo que sentía y lo moralmente correcto. La detuvo en una acción desesperada, frenándola a milímetros de su rostro.

−P-Por favor… no me rechaces tú también…−reiteró en un remedo de su usual tono de voz.

Y esta vez Clemont no pudo negarse. Ella se lo estaba suplicando; que no la abandone, que no la desampare. Y él era su amigo. Su _mejor_ amigo como Serena persistía en llamarle, y tenía que estar ahí para ella, para protegerla, cuidarla, y evitar que hiciera una locura mayor con un desconocido…

Estaba presa de tal estado de vulnerabilidad que la mínima ofensa, la mínima palabra podría quebrarla y destruirla para siempre. Él lo sabía por lo que se permitió caer en el delicioso abismo de sus besos.

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de sí mismo, se encontraba hundido en el colchón, la parte superior de su prenda de dormir había desaparecido en algún segundo de vehemencia. Serena estaba sentada encima de él mirándolo triste e indecisa. La luz azulina que entraba de la ventana le confería un brillo plateado y fantasmal a su corto cabello, y a su silueta aun vestida.

−¿Qué me ves…? −aventuró.

−Eres tan hermosa…−le sonrió corriendo la yema de los dedos por su mejilla de terciopelo que estaba terriblemente tibia, seguramente estaba sonrojada y por la oportuna penumbra no lo veía.

Pero sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesurados al oírle. Y tomando la mano masculina, Serena la llevó hasta su pecho, en una acción que ponía en evidencia que estaba preparada para aceptar las consecuencias de lo que fuera pasaría esa noche. Y que no debía preocuparse.

Clemont advirtió su piel ardiente bajo el delgado género, y cuando estaba intentando acostumbrarse a esa sensación, ella repentinamente alzó sus brazos y se quitó el camisón dejándolo caer a un lado de la cama.

Su piel blanca, desnuda, resplandecía bajo la luz azulina exterior, delineando las curvas que la naturaleza le había dado. Inocente y seductora al mismo tiempo, se estiró sobre él cual felino y lo besó torpemente, ocultando su bochorno. Clemont se sentía tan o más avergonzado que ella, de eso no había duda. Y no pensaba decírselo.

Sus movimientos eran tímidos, inexpertos, pero grácilmente sensuales y apasionados. No les tomó mucho sumergirse en ese abismo de delicioso placer, y entre besos tímidos y desesperados acabaron por desnudarse.

Ninguno dijo más palabra mientras se recorrían con los labios y las manos, descubriéndose. Conociendo donde tocar para desatar ese nudo de sensaciones, aprendiendo que la situación que se cernía sobre ambos iba más allá del destino, o de las circunstancias que habían propiciado ese encuentro.

Clemont enredaba sus dedos en ese cabello de miel que se deslizaba cual seda entre sus dedos, su piel ardía en esos lugares donde se tocaban. E intentaba no pensar demasiado mientras guiaba la boca de Serena a su encuentro y devoraba sus labios en un beso vehemente y desesperado. Sus manos se ceñían en contraparte a su lenguaje oral. Porque ninguno dejaba escapar sonido, salvo la respiración agitada, temblorosa. Como si temieran que Ash o Bonnie pudieran oírlos y descubrir lo que estaban haciendo.

Y cuando ese momento culmen llegó, ese donde Clemont supo que no había marcha atrás, y sintió a Serena tensionarse ante la evidente invasión a su cuerpo; supo que algo importante estaba ocurriendo allí.

Algo que sin duda ella no había previsto a juzgar por la mirada de desamparo que una vez más cruzó su mirar celeste.

Pero ya estaba hecho, no hubo marcha atrás y de una estocada profunda, arrastrado por su deseo de poseerla, Clemont se quedó con la prueba de su inocencia haciéndola suya. Suya.

Y no hubo victoria ni triunfo cuando él la besó con toda la ternura que sentía, moviéndose en su interior, recibiendo la apasionada respuesta de la joven, y la bienvenida ardiente al interior de su cuerpo. Encontrándolo y acogiéndolo mientras la danza milenaria se extendía; infinita, poderosa, hasta que el placer se volvió insoportable e incontenible. Lo sintió hundirse todavía un poco más, y Serena se perdió dentro de ese espiral interminable de placer que la llevó a convulsionar en sus brazos, sintiendo como momentos después él la seguía hasta que ambos se encontraron aliviados entre las sabanas revueltas de una cama que era demasiado pequeña e incómoda para acogerlos a los dos.

Pero Clemont estaba demasiado aliviado y feliz, e ignorando esos ojos culpables y soñadores, apretó su mano y se quedó dormido.

Al otro día cuando despertó solo en su cama, y las secuelas de lo ocurrido esa noche se hicieron visibles en su piel, en su cuello, supo el tamaño de tontería que había cometido.

Sobre todo, cuando más tarde se encontró con Serena en el salón comedor y ella actuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Saliendo detrás de Ash mas enamorada que nunca, desviviéndose por una mirada o una sonrisa suya.

Entonces Clemont lo comprendió tan claro, como si algo le hubiera abofeteado el rostro. Porque él era solo un sustituto.

Un sustituto del verdadero amor de Serena.

…

…

…

La situación de aquella primera noche volvió a repetirse por un año entero. Interrumpiéndose solo cuando el viaje pokémon dentro de Kalos los sorprendía acampando. Noches durante las cuales todos dormían junto a las hogueras en sus respectivas bolsas de dormir, y Clemont no podía evitar mirar con pena el rostro dormido de Serena, envidiando su tranquilidad cuando por dentro él era un tizne ardiente que amenazaba con incendiar todo.

Durante el día ella lo trataba con la pasividad y el desinterés de siempre, y aunque sus ojos le rehuían… Durante las noches lo hacía presa de sus labios y caricias.

De día ella seguía suspirando por Ash quien la trataba con la cortesía y la apatía de siempre, y luego de su rechazo el distanciamiento entre ambos se hizo terriblemente notorio. Aunque ella estaba tan ciega a su alrededor que no se percataba de eso. Además, la mente del joven entrenador andaba por otros rumbos; por Kanto para ser específicos. Lugar donde planeaba hacer una visita para terminar de delimitar su futuro.

Pero Serena parecía _no_ notar aquellos rechazos inconscientes. Ash era demasiado bueno y paciente con ella, ignorando o pasando por alto todos sus planes de coqueteo. Y la respetaba a pesar de que esta seguía humillándose para obtener su corazón.

Pero cuando el sol se ocultaba y todos se iban a dormir ella se escabullía en la habitación de su rubio amigo y sin mediar palabras atacaba su cuerpo, devoraba sus labios cual lobo hambriento frente a su indefensa presa.

Pero Clemont la amaba y la adoraba tanto que se conformaba con esas migajas de cariño y pasión. Y aunque muchas veces intentó esclarecer esos encuentros, en el último momento callaba… el miedo a perder lo poco que obtenía de Serena lo enmudecía.

Una vez más anteponía la necesidad de su amiga por sobre la seguridad de su corazón.

Pero estaba tan acostumbrado a sufrir y a callar, que de momento su razón ya no protestaba ante las decisiones que tomaba. Tal vez porque en su subconsciente recordaba esa noche, la primera noche cuando ella se rindió pura y hermosa ante él y se entregó a sus brazos…

Y ese recuerdo amado sirvió por doce lunas para calmar la agria voz de su conciencia que cuando nadie lo veía, cuando estaba a solas consigo, le reclamaba lo que estaba haciendo con su vida, con su estabilidad emocional.

Porque esa relación era enferma y retorcida, pero era la única manera en la que podía tener a su amada Serena.

…

…

…

Sin embargo, el panorama ahora era diferente. No estaban viajando. Estaban en casa de Ash celebrando la victoria de su nombramiento oficial, y además se rumoreaba que el flamante maestro finalmente confesaría su amor a la joven líder de gimnasio, que también estaba invitada a esa fiesta que se celebraría al día siguiente.

Serena aún no perdía sus esperanzas pese a que la batalla estuvo perdida desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

−Hoy será la última vez…−le dijo Serena entre suspiros mientras él degustaba su cuello, ajeno a lo que ella decía. Pues era algo que ella muchas veces expresó, pero luego volvía a buscarlo desesperada, como si la intensidad del cuerpo de su amigo fuera una droga demasiado aditiva para dejar.

−Está bien− susurró sonriéndole cálidamente mientras ella intentaba desvestirlo con prisa. Apenas conteniéndose, tocándolo y marcándolo por todos lados. Importándoles muy poco que estaban en una casa ajena, y que la mayoría de los invitados dormía en el resto de las habitaciones que la señora Ketchum y Ash habían acondicionado para la ocasión.

Serena siempre tomaba la iniciativa, pero esta vez se sorprendió cuando Clemont la acorraló contra la pared, viéndola con sus profundos ojos celestes, su despeinado y algo largo cabello rubio, y su tez bronceada por el sol constante de sus expediciones. Era -ahora sí- mucho más alto que ella y Ash mismo, y librado de ese horrible y odioso uniforme que usaba como inventor y científico, realmente se veía bien.

En ese último año muchas chicas se habían acercado a él, y sabía de sus propios labios, que rechazaba a todas por motivos que ella consideraba divertidos. Que quizás eran demasiado obvios para el resto del mundo, pero no para la encantadora reina de Kalos.

Realmente era muy apuesto, Serena tuvo que reconocerlo cuando en medio de ese delirio terminaba de desnudarlo. Y lo conocía a la perfección, sabía cómo encenderlo y cómo enloquecerlo. Aunque en esos momentos los papeles se habían invertido, y fuera Clemont quien buscara provocar una respuesta en ella.

Era una locura hacerlo en ese momento, con el evento tan próximo, pero a Serena no le importó. Se dejó conducir a la cama que otrora ocupaba el joven rubio y segundos después se encontró tumbada en el colchón enredada a las piernas de su actual amante, buscando acallar esa zozobra que le carcomía el pecho.

Clemont siempre fue dulce y delicado con ella. Atento y hasta cierto punto caballeroso, pero esa noche… Esa noche la tomó con la algarabía de una bestia encelada. Saciando su voraz apetito de todas las formas posibles.

Recorrió su cuerpo tembloroso con sus manos callosas y seguras, tocando sus puntos de placer con firmeza y maestría, besando esa parte de sí que ahora solo le pertenecía a él. Marcando voraz sus hombros, sus pechos. No se cuidaba de ser impetuoso, y a Serena parecía no importarle. Se mordía el labio para no gemir ante la belleza de lo que él le estaba haciendo.

Y entonces cuando la rígida extensión del cuerpo masculino se hundió en ella, la joven se aferró a la espalda de su amigo como si fuera el único método de salvación posible dentro de ese delirio. Él continuó moviéndose hasta que se encontró enterrado en su cuerpo, el suave gruñido que soltó contra sus labios le indicó que el fin estaba cerca, y lo acompañó moviéndose a su compás hasta que la vorágine estalló en ella, y Serena se perdió dentro de ese oleaje sensual y exquisito que rápidamente los anegó a los dos.

Lo vio dormir y suspirando supo que era hora de marcharse antes de que alguien descubriera que no estaba en su habitación. Era algo común en sus encuentros, después de finalizada la tarea, ella recogía su ropa y volvía a su cama. Pero el rostro tranquilo y apacible de Clemont le llamó tanto la atención que no pudo irse. Se acercó a él y apoyando la cabeza en su almohada se permitió cerrar los ojos unos minutos.

…

…

…

Clemont sabe que ella debió irse hace tiempo, que el cansancio la rindió y que por eso aún sigue aquí, en su lecho, en sus brazos. Compartiendo sus sábanas y su calor. Una vez más besa la redondez de su pequeño hombro y le susurra al oído:

−Serena… debes irte… May, Dawn e Iris empezarán a sospechar tu ausencia… y ni se diga de Misty, ella es capaz de despertar a Ash para mandar a buscarte…

Aquello como esperaba la hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente. Se sienta en la cama revuelta, y tras alcanzar su camisón se lo coloca en silencio. Clemont sabe que sería la humillación absoluta para la hermosa joven si el dueño de casa la encuentra en su lecho.

Conservando idéntica quietud camina a través de la habitación, abre la puerta y sale, cerrándola luego. Volviendo a sumir la habitación en el silencio.

Clemont sonríe para sí y murmurando añade con la vista fija al cielo raso.

−Soy un estúpido.

…

…

…

Y lo que todo el mundo suponía resultó ser cierto.

En medio de la fiesta lujosa, y mientras Serena lucha por parecer digna y fuerte, ve como allá en el medio de la improvisada pista Ash, quien viste un soberbio traje negro a medida, le está declarando su amor eterno a una sorprendida Misty Waterflower. La joven líder viste sencillamente de blanco, un vestido simple, sin gracia. Su cabello suelto no tiene adornos, y cae rozando sus hombros, no usa maquillaje. Esa es _tan_ corriente, no entiende como Ash puede preferirla. ¿Qué tiene Misty que no tenga ella? Ella que es elegante y distinguida, que viste a la moda, y es tan bella. Y perfecta.

Su hermoso vestido negro de seda sobrepasa con creces el vestuario de la pelirroja ¿acaso nadie se da cuenta de eso? Y hasta su cabello perfectamente arreglado, por si misma vale decir, y que todas elogiaron con envidia, languidece junto a la apariencia fresca de Misty. ¿No es gracioso que la exuberante reina de Kalos pierda en gracia y belleza contra una mera líder de gimnasio?

Pero la escena continua pese a que sus ojos le queman de rabia. Ash atrae el cuerpo de la ruborizada pelirroja, y sin importarle el público presente, le da un beso suave y cariñoso, para luego enlazarla en un abrazo firme, posesivo.

Y se cree perecer, pero no lo hace. Sigue clavada estoicamente en su lugar siendo testigo de ese amor empalagoso que prosigue pese a su presencia, y pese a la presencia de los demás.

Entonces todo el mundo se acercó a saludar a la nueva pareja. Y es tan obvio el amor reflejado en los castaños ojos de Ash, y en la muchacha sonrojada cuya mano anclaba a la suya. Era tan obvio lo que ambos tenían, que Serena se sintió realmente estúpida por sus sentimientos, y por albergar aquella tonta esperanza de conquistarlo. Cuando siempre fue obvio que su corazón tenía dueña pese a que los sentimientos no se habían expresado en voz alta.

Mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta que es la única que no se ha acercado a felicitar a la pareja. Su mal semblante debe ser innegable, y de seguro su maquillaje se ha corrido dejando huellas horribles en sus mejillas. ¿De qué le sirvió arreglarse con tanto esmero si Ash ni siquiera le había puesto atención?

−Eres hermosa Serena…− escucha que le dice una voz conocida junto al oído. Y se siente temblar. Se gira a verlo y allí está Clemont con esa sonrisa amistosa y cálida que siempre tiene para ella.

Él también luce soberbio en su traje de corte ingles, su rebelde cabello rubio brilla como oro bruñido. Lleva esos ridículos anteojos, pero estos no opacan sus grandes y profundos ojos azules. Tiene las manos en las bolsas del pantalón y luce tan relajado que es el colmo de la elegancia. Sin embargo al contemplarla, saca su mano del bolsillo y le limpia las mejillas, cuidando de no ser demasiado brusco ni invasivo.

−Tú eres muy hermosa− le repite, y ella recuerda que eso fue lo que le dijo esa noche que llegó desesperada a su habitación y se echó a sus brazos, luego de que fallara al intentar seducir a Ash. Y vuelve a llorar, ya sin importarle que los demás puedan verla quebrándose.

Se echa en el pecho del inventor y lo abraza con fuerza, mientras él no sabe cómo actuar. Segundos después se rinde a lo que Serena le inspira y le retribuye tiernamente, protegiéndola entre sus brazos como siempre ha hecho.

Y Serena vuelve a llorar, pero esta vez no es por su amor perdido. Llora por ser tonta, por manipular a alguien que siempre le brindó su apoyo incondicional, por someter a Clemont a ese juego retorcido y sucio. Porque reconoce que lo usó para desquitarse de lo que Ash nunca le daría. Entonces ese pensamiento le trae otra revelación que la sacude de pies a cabeza, porque es una verdad que ha estado presente ante sus ojos, y ella fue tan ciega… Porque buscaba en el joven maestro lo que el inventor le daba sin pedir nada a cambio. Anhelaba cariño, contención, el sentirse protegida, deseada, amada… y todo eso lo obtenía por las noches de manos de ese muchacho rubio que en ese momento la abrazaba con tanto cuidado y devoción.

Ese joven que ella creía era el sustito de Ash, pero resultó ser todo lo contrario…

−No llores −sigue diciéndole junto al oído −Terminarás de arruinar tu maquillaje, y a Ash no le gustaría verte así.

−N-No lloro por ese imbécil…−gimotea, tragándose el nudo que con esfuerzo baja de su garganta −Lloro por lo necia que fui todo este tiempo… buscando algo que ya tenía…− intenta sonreír pese a las lágrimas que siguen cayendo, y ante el rostro confuso del joven cuyas cejas se arquean sobre sus preciosos ojos azules −Perdóname Clemont…

−Serena…

−Perdóname por tod…

Pero él no la deja terminar, coloca su dedo índice en los temblorosos labios de rubí y suelta su verdad pese a que sabe que caerá en saco roto −Para mí no ha sido más que demostrarte lo mucho que te amo… yo haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Las orbes celestes se abren impresionadas, llenas de llanto y ríe sintiéndose ligeramente más aliviada y eufórica. Abre los brazos como señalándose a sí misma y declara con un hilo de voz −Esto es lo único que tengo para ofrecerte… un corazón roto que anhela ser restaurado, y un cuerpo que ha sido tuyo desde el principio…

Clemont la toma de la barbilla y va a apresar sus labios, pero en el último segundo se detiene como si se diera cuenta de lo que está a punto de hacer en público. Titubea visiblemente nervioso. Entonces Serena cierra la distancia y sus bocas se encuentran en un beso tímido y húmedo de sus lágrimas.

−Eres tan hermosa…−él reitera en su susurro.

Y Serena piensa que son las palabras más sublimes y sinceras que alguien le ha dicho. Porque son pronunciadas en el momento en el que se siente más horrible y humillada que nunca. Porque sabe que Clemont jamás le mentiría. Y porque su cuerpo reacciona ante su dueño.

Vuelve a sonreír y se abandona a sus brazos. Él es un inventor, y lo que ella siente -pequeño y naciente aún- es invención suya.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Regalo prometido a mi #bestfriend for ever Andy Pandy/ Andy Elric que me pidió una orgi… digo un lemon Geekchicshipping xDDD espero que te haya gustado amiga y no te haya sacado demasiada miel por los ojos :v_

 _En verdad fue un reto escribir de esta pareja, que no se malentienda ¡los adoro! Creo que se ven hermosos y perfectos juntos, además que AMO a Clemont! Pero nunca había escrito de ellos dos y siento que no les hice demasiada justicia D: si es así pido perdón! Juro que hice mi mejor esfuerzo!_

 _Espero les haya gustado, y por supuesto siendo pokeshipper debía meter mi adorado AAML en algún lado *inserte corazón aquí*_

 _Creo que volveré a escribir de este par, en verdad me gustan mucho._

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Sumi Chan~_

* * *

 _Pd) y era mentira que Andy me pidió algo salvaje, ella me pidió que hiciera un fic Geekchic y aquí está. Ves que cumplo lo que prometo? xDD_


End file.
